1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus in which holes and electrons injected from the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, respectively, are combined in the organic emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
Because the organic-light emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emissive display apparatus, does not require a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven by a low voltage, and manufactured to be lightweight and thin. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may have high quality characteristics, such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a fast response speed. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be applicable in areas extending from a personal mobile device, such as an MP3 player or a cell phone, to a television.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.